When You Chase the Light
|writer = , and |image = }} When You Chase the Light is an upcoming Supernatural Thriller, Mystery, Horror series directed and produced by FireStar97. The story is about Takanuva as he journeys through the Southern Seas to find the source of a strange distress signal. But some bad things happen along the way. The series is currently set to have two seasons, each season consisting out of 21 episodes. This series is rated PG-13 for 'Disturbing Themes', 'Mystery', 'Moments of Terror', 'Violent and Scary Images', 'Dark Fantasy' and 'Drama'. Synopsis When Toa Takanuva realizes that there's a young woman being taken, he journeys after the kidnappers to rescue her. But things don't go as planned and soon he's involved in something that appears to be a lot bigger than the abduction of one woman... Trailers & Clips Plot To be Written... Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Announced. Main Cast *Takanuva - *Kitar - *Turaga Masa - TBA Series Regulars *Davys - *Rando - TBA *Varkon - TBA *Kolhie - FireStar97 *Nhu - *Vantelic - None *Narissa - TBA *Tiara - TBA *Jaller - TBA *Nixie - TBA *Hatcher - FireStar97 *Tayluu - TBA Guest Starring *'PrincessRil' as Hylena (Pilot Episode) *' ' as "Hired Killer" (Pilot Episode & Southern Darkness) *TBA as Captain Rimus (Episode 2: Southern Darkness) *TBA as Police Officer (Episode 2: Southern Darkness) Crew *Director: *Producers: , *Executive Producers: , *Screenplay Writers: , , *Story Writers: , , *Script Editors: , , *Casting Director: *Composers: Christopher Young, Joseph Bishara, Charlie Clouser and Richard Marvin (All Rights Reserved) *Cinematographers: Sten N., *Art Director: Nathan G. *Camera Operators: , Sten N. *Stopmotion Artists: , Sten N. *Character Designers: , Andy S. *Animation Supervisor: *Animation Artist: Nathan G. *VFX Artists: Nathan G., *Editors: Nathan G., *Voice Mixer: *Music Mixer: Reception *The first trailer of the series was already well recieved and many pointed out that the series looks great and scary so far. The trailer recieved positive reviews for telling the audience enough and not giving too much away. It was also pointed out that the voice acting seems to be pretty good in the series. Trivia *Due to shooting and scheduling interventions with FireStar97's first theater release film, Facing the Devil, the pilot of When You Chase the Light has been pushed back to late February, 2015. A new trailer and a couple of clips will be released end January, begin February to still give the audiences something. It is delayed because FireStar97 doesn't want the pilot to seem forced and rushed. As he's very busy with Facing the Devil at this point in time. *Genres: Supernatural Thriller, Drama, Mystery, Occult Detective Fiction, Supernatural Horror *Taglines: "Chasing the light is the only thing that can keep you alive." | "Storytime is over." *In the first trailer of the series, FireStar97 voices all characters that don't have a voice actor yet. *This series is slightly based on Chasing the Sun by FireStar97's favorite FanFiction writer Saya MoonShadow on FanFiction.net. Although it will be completely different. *The series is slightly based on several "true stories" and the original, dark, Grimm Fairytales. *FireStar97 points out that the series can be disturbing to write (and possibly watch) at times. FireStar97 thinks that once a writer is disturbed and creeped out by what he has written, it is the perfect sample for the script of a Horror film or series. And this is something that FireStar97 expects from the other writers on the crew. *FireStar97 understands that the series can't become super scary because it is filmed with toys, but his intention is not to scare people with visuals alone. He wants to create atmosphere through a good and creepy script and good performances by the voice actors. *This series was originally a Thriller, Horror story written in first person but this was very different from FireStar97's writing style and he felt that it didn't came off as scary as he originally intended. Promo Pictures Category:User:Matoro58